


12.5%

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could just be hero worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12.5%

**Author's Note:**

> We interrupt your regularly scheduled fluff to bring you: angst. That I blame on Pixiv. I'm not even sure if I ship this yet? I hope I don't?

Jotaro's field of study is marine life, not humans. Still, he's picked up on a few topics, and what he doesn't know he can look up if the matter becomes pressing.

Genetic sexual attraction. People choose partners that are like themselves. They find faces that are like their own attractive, end up with people with similar mental traits. Normally, people won't be attracted to those that they were raised with due to multiple reasons like societal norms and the Westermarck effect.

Relatives who meet in adulthood are different. There are documented cases of siblings marrying, fathers and daughters marrying, after meeting with no contact between them for fifteen or twenty years. Legally, it's still incest. Emotionally... emotions are too much trouble to document.

Jotaro shares about twelve and a half percent of his genes with Josuke.

It's not much: about the same level as first cousins. But it's enough that he's starting to worry.

It could just be hero worship that leaves Josuke falling over himself to make time for Jotaro. Jotaro hopes it's hero worship that flusters him every time they talk and causes him to blush on the rare occasion of physical contact.

He hopes. He won't bring it up on the hope that he's wrong about Josuke. But that hope is beginning to fade away.

This is so much easier with dolphins.

Jotaro is not quite asleep on the couch when Josuke walks in, but his eyes are closed and for all appearances he's dead to the world. He hears Josuke stop where he is for a solid minute, before approaching the couch.

When Jotaro can feel breath on his cheek is when Star Platinum gently grabs Josuke by the shoulder.

"If you have something to say, say it already." Jotaro still doesn't open his eyes, but Star Platinum sees for him and sees Josuke bite his lip as he decides whether or not to use the out that Jotaro has provided for him.

"You're taking up way too much space on the couch. Some of us want to sit here." It's a weak excuse, and there are other places to sit, but Josuke delivers it well and Jotaro obliges.

He picks himself off the couch and stands, letting Star Platinum disappear again. "Thanks for waking me. I almost overslept." He doesn't have anything to do today, so he'll head to the aquarium to pretend he was on a schedule.

Josuke grins. "Hey, no problem. You know I'm always looking out for you."

Jotaro knows. It's why he's planning to stare at exhibits for an hour and wish humans weren't so complicated in comparison to animals. Those he understands and knows how to treat. Josuke he can't distract with a piece of food, not for long anyway.

This isn't going to be the last time. He's not just going to be able to ignore it, hoping for the best. But he has no idea what to do, and that scares him much more than Josuke's feelings themselves.


End file.
